


Белая ночь

by doylikdoyl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: Магия. Опять магия.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС, АУ, ОЖП, каминг-аут  
> Саммари: Магия. Опять магия.  
> От Автора: Хотя это и подарок для всех, тем ни менее в первую очередь посвящается Медовый эль. Написано в честь ДР–перевертыша.

Мерлин проснулся от шорохов, незнакомых голосов и тихих указаний Гаюса. За дверью слышалась непонятная возня, и маг, сев на постели и коротко зевнув, принялся искать свои штаны. Теперь, окончательно проснувшись, он мог различать фразы лекаря.  
\- Расчистите стол. Кладите ее вот сюда, осторожнее…  
Мерлин быстро натянул рубаху и вышел, запоздало вспомнив, что он так и не обулся.  
\- Мерлин, скорее иди сюда, мне нужна твоя помощь, - Гаюс махнул рукой в сторону двери, и рыцари двинулись к выходу. Лекарь указал рукой на полки с лекарствами, и маг послушно подошел к ним:  
\- Мазь от ушибов и ссадин, успокоительное и зелье на второй полке слева в первом ряду, - старик подошел к девушке и принялся осматривать её.  
\- Кто она? – Мерлин схватил баночку с мазью и принялся передвигать склянки в поисках остальных лекарств.  
\- Понятия не имею. Её нашли на площади без сознания и сразу же принесли ко мне, - лекарь подержал пальцы на запястье девушки и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Не нашел успокоительное, - Мерлин встал рядом и аккуратно поставил склянки на край стола.  
\- Смотри, Мерлин, - лекарь указал на предплечье девушки. Слуга наклонился и удивленно замер. На коже были изображены два дерева. Одно из них будто стремилось вверх всей своей пышной кроной с листьями, второе же, наоборот, было сухим и увядшим, с искривившимся стволом и ветками. Их соединяла цепочка, обхватывающая оба ствола, растворяющаяся возле корней деревьев. Мерлин уже собирался выпрямиться, когда заметил какое-то движение. Он приблизил ладонь, и деревья словно ожили – старое, кривое выпрямилось и зашевелило появившимися из неоткуда листьями, став похожим на второе дерево. Цепочка, соединяющая их, слегка засветилась, а когда Мерлин коснулся её пальцем, дернулась и вспыхнула. В тот же миг девушка широко распахнула глаза и схватила мага за локоть. Он дернулся от неожиданности и услышал возглас:  
\- Эмрис! Ты – Эмрис! – Девушка села, восторженно разглядывая слугу и отпуская его. – Я нашла тебя!   
Маг настороженно посмотрел на неё, а затем его взгляд машинально вернулся к предплечью, но картинка больше не шевелилась, и деревья снова стали прежними.   
\- Друиды говорили о тебе, твоем могуществе, и это так здорово – видеть тебя вживую! Конечно, ты не производишь впечатления сильного волшебника, но магия не может врать, ведь так?  
Гаюс с Мерлином одновременно переглянулись.  
Магия. Опять магия.

***

Артур зевнул и медленно потянулся, лениво наблюдая за тем, как суетящийся слуга расставляет тарелки.  
\- Завтрак готов, сир, - бодро воскликнул Мерлин и подбежал к шкафу, раскрывая его и хватая первую попавшуюся рубаху со штанами.  
Артур неспешно поднялся и поежился – после теплого одеяла комнатная прохлада ощущалась особенно сильно.  
\- Вот вода для умывания, - король не успел одеться, как слуга уже стоял с ковшом.  
\- Всегда бы так, - пробормотал Пендрагон, довольно посматривая на Мерлина.   
\- Вот ваши сапоги, сир.  
\- Наконец-то ты осознал всю важность своей работы, - величественно произнес король и усмехнулся.  
\- Вот ваш завтрак, сир.  
\- Мерлин, скажи мне честно – ты ударился головой? – Артур отодвинул тарелку и уставился на мага.  
\- Ээ… нет, но у тебя сейчас все остынет, лучше не отвлекайся, - лучезарно улыбнулся Мерлин и поклонился. – С вашего позволения, раз мои обязанности на время закончены, я пойду, - и он быстро направился к двери.  
\- Стоять, Мерлин.  
Эмрис замер. Пендрагон неторопливо поднялся из-за стола.   
\- Ты сегодня какой-то уж слишком покладистый, - подозрительно произнес Артур, медленно подходя к нему. – Разбудил вовремя, умыл вовремя… куда это ты так спешишь?   
\- Гаюсу нужна моя помощь, - Мерлин обернулся, стараясь выглядеть спокойным.  
Артур подошел ближе, и маг невольно вздрогнул.  
\- Гаюс еще утром уехал за травами. Мерлин?  
Прокол.  
Слуга отошел на шаг, почти прижимаясь к двери.  
\- Ладно. Мне нужно к…Сельме.  
\- Сельме?  
\- Девушка, которую вчера нашли на площади, - король снова оказался почти вплотную, хитро усмехаясь, но вместо раздражения Мерлин ощутил желание прикоснуться, прижаться…  
Он невольно смутился, мгновенно покраснев.  
\- Так-так-так, - протянул Артур, - у Мерлина появилась дама сердца?  
Эмрис вспыхнул:  
\- Ничего такого! Да мы познакомились только вчера!  
Ухмылка Пендрагона стала еще более гадкой.  
\- Ну-ну, Мерлин, я именно так и подумал.  
\- Задница, венценосная задница, - пробормотал Мерлин.  
\- Прости?  
Эмрис глубоко вдохнул и вперился взглядом в Артура, надеясь, что его раздраженность теперь более чем очевидна:  
\- Завтрак. Сир.  
Пендрагон хохотнул и махнул рукой:  
\- Валяй. Потом расскажешь, как прошла ваша встреча, - последнее слово он произнес настолько томно, что у мага мурашки прошли по спине, и он выскочил из покоев краснее плаща рыцаря, костеря короля на чем свет стоит за его недвусмысленные намеки.

Сельма обнаружилась неподалеку от поляны, где тренировались рыцари. Она сидела на траве и наблюдала за ними, иногда лукаво улыбаясь и фыркая.  
Той ночью, когда она очнулась, девушка так и не рассказала ничего о себе. Спрыгнув со стола, Сельма попросила еды, а, закончив трапезу, сразу же легла спать, перед этим не забыв поблагодарить Гаюса за заботу. Однако рано утром, проснувшись в одно время с Мерлином и убедившись, что лекаря вокруг не наблюдается, Сельма попросила встретиться через два часа неподалеку от того места, где рыцари проводят тренировки, и слуга согласился.  
\- Привет, Эмрис, - Сельма обернулась и махнула рукой. Мерлин подошел и сел на траву рядом с ней:  
\- Зови меня… Мерлин, - он слегка нахмурился. Имя, которым называли его друиды и маги, отзывалось неприятным ощущением и напряженностью. Последнего человека, назвавшего слугу Эмрисом, пришлось убить.  
\- Ну, ладно, Мерлин, - она пожала плечами и, сорвав травинку, принялась ее жевать. - Я здесь мимоходом, этой ночью ухожу. Нужно быть на следующем месте уже к рассвету.  
\- Куда ты направляешься? – Эмрис немного расслабился и принялся смотреть на тренировочный бой рыцарей. Сельма задумчиво произнесла:  
\- Элбран. Деревушка в горах. Там у меня остался брат. Мы всей семьей уехали во владения Ценреда, а его пришлось оставить няне, - девушка перевела взгляд с рыцарей на небо. – Там безопаснее.  
\- Почему вы уехали?  
\- Отец родом с его земель. Ценред собирал на войну всех, кого мог, хотя мне больше кажется, что ему было важнее не опозориться перед колдуньей.   
Они ненадолго замолчали. Лион, ловко увернувшись от меча противника, дернулся в сторону, прокрутив свой меч и резко приставив к горлу Персиваля. Гавейн засмеялся, что-то крикнув им, и Персиваль махнул мечом в его сторону, недовольно хмурясь, но ухмылка выдала его. Лион кивнул рыцарю, и Гавейн вышел к нему, готовясь к бою.  
\- Метка. На твоем плече, - осторожно произнес Мерлин. – Это…  
\- Магия, верно, - она коснулась предплечья в том самом месте, где изображение было скрыто тканью. Они снова умолкли, и Эмрис уже хотел было задать вопрос о цели встречи, когда девушка неожиданно посмотрела ему прямо в глаза:  
\- Я чувствую твою силу.   
Мерлин смутился и отвел взгляд.  
\- Никакая сила не дается просто так.   
Сельма поднялась и, широко улыбаясь, произнесла:  
\- Я хочу сделать тебе подарок. Только одно условие – в полночь ты должен прийти на одну поляну в лесу.

Артур направлялся на тренировочное поле, когда заметил сидящего на траве Мерлина и девушку. Мерлин смотрел на тренировочное поле и изредка слегка хмурился, чуть поворачивая голову в сторону собеседницы.  
\- Сельма, - тихо произнес Пендрагон и ухмыльнулся. Так вот она какая, новая подружка его слуги. Да, она недурна собой – темно-рыжие волосы и серые глаза, неплохая фигурка…  
Пожалуй, время идиллии голубков стоит закончить, конюшня жаждет побыть в обществе Мерлина.  
Артур направился к ним, и, проходя мимо стены из бочек, неожиданно услышал голос девушки:  
\- Я хочу сделать тебе подарок. Только одно условие – в полночь ты должен прийти на одну поляну в лесу.  
Король застыл и прислонился к деревянным бокам бочек.  
\- Не волнуйся, ты сразу поймешь, о какой именно идет речь, - послышался смех. – Ты единственный в своем роде, и не сделать тебе дар нельзя.  
\- Ты вовсе не обязана, Сельма, - в голосе слуги было смущение.  
\- Знаешь, я верю в судьбу. Поэтому я позвала тебя сюда, и именно поэтому делаю это. Кто знает, доведется ли нам увидеться снова. Ну, так ты придешь?  
Возникла небольшая пауза, но потом Мерлин ответил:  
\- Хорошо. Только если нашему королю не взбредет в голову устроить ночной поход на конюшни или колодки, это ведь мое самое любимое.  
Они рассмеялись, и Артур резко вышел, принимая небрежный вид и держась за рукоять меча. Он вразвалку подошел к слуге:  
\- О, я гляжу, ты снова весь в работе, Мерлин, - Пендрагон перевел взгляд на девушку, и та смущенно отвела взгляд:  
\- Милорд.  
Эмрис насупился:  
\- Конечно, у слуги просто не может быть личной жизни, ведь его хозяин даже не может одеться самостоятельно.  
Артур раздраженно бросил:  
\- Преданность слуги подразумевает умение держать язык за зубами. Видимо, ты уже слишком соскучился по конюшням.  
Мерлин обреченно вздохнул, виновато улыбнулся Сельме и угрюмо ответил:  
\- Я понял, сир.  
Артур удовлетворенно кивнул и направился к рыцарям.  
Честно признаться, ему стало безумно интересно, что же такого эта Сельма решила подарить его слуге в полночь на черт знает какой поляне в лесу. Пендрагон понятия не имел о том, для чего ей понадобилась такая глушь, и все это еще больше распаляло любопытство. Определенно, он должен это увидеть…  
В конце концов, там же будет его слуга с какой-то девицей! Такое пропустить невозможно, решил про себя Артур, уже предвкушая сегодняшнюю ночь.

***

Мерлин вышел на небольшую поляну и остановился, поднимая голову вверх. Над травой чуть выше трех метров парили желто-белые шары, освещая все вокруг неярким светом. Было тихо и прохладно, однако слугу не покидало легкое чувство тревоги. Он не слышал, что весь путь до назначенного места за ним неотступно следовал Артур – скрывшись за толстым стволом дерева, он неотрывно наблюдал за Мерлином.  
\- Ты пришел, - Сельма, улыбаясь, вышла к нему.  
Маг смущенно улыбнулся в ответ, отводя взгляд, но последующая фраза заставила его посмотреть на девушку снова, уже с долей удивления:  
\- Зачем ты выбрал себе роль обыкновенного слуги?  
Он не ожидал такого вопроса.  
\- Так получилось, - улыбка стала растерянной.   
Она замолчала, а потом резко произнесла:  
\- Моргана сильная, но ты всё же сильнее. Друиды сказали, что магия живет в тебе с самого рождения. Такого никогда не случалось. Почему ты не пытаешься заставить вашего короля принять волшебство?  
Артур замер, широко распахнув глаза.

Мерлин – колдун?

Слуга опустил голову: его глаза смотрели на кажущуюся почти черной в полутемноте траву, а пальцы нервно смяли края рубахи.   
\- Еще рано. Он не готов. Артур доверяет мне, и мое признание для него будет равносильно предательству, - в голосе слуги послышалось отчаяние и горечь. – Я бы хотел, поверь мне, но Артур не поймет, что я не хочу причинять кому-то зла.  
Нет, похоже, он понял все очень даже правильно. Осознание этого отозвалось глухой болью в груди Пендрагона.  
\- Тогда оставь его. Ты – великий волшебник, ты не обязан прятаться. Армия Камелота не сможет что-либо тебе сделать, они обычные люди.  
\- Артур очень мне дорог, я не могу его бросить.   
Девушка подошла ближе, заглядывая в глаза с какой-то непонятной ему решимостью.  
\- Эмрис.  
Мерлин дернулся, нахмурившись и слегка сжав губы.  
\- Эмрис, - она коснулась его плеча. – Послушай. Артур, как его отец, Утер Пендрагон, никогда не допустит магии и…  
\- Не говори так.  
Слуга словно окаменел. Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и тихо произнес:  
\- Ты не знаешь Артура. Ты не знаешь меня. Не суди о людях по чьим-то словам и собственным убеждениям. Это не так.  
\- Но ты сам понимаешь, что я права! – Сельма отошла на шаг.  
\- Я не оставлю Артура, - уверенно произнес Мерлин. – Он мой единственный…друг.  
\- У тебя есть она. Я могу вернуть её, слышишь, Мерлин? К тебе.  
Слуга непонимающе уставился на девушку. Он все еще был напряжен – Артуру казалось, что колдун стал бледнее, чем обычно. Пендрагон не мог понять, о ком идет речь – впрочем, как и его слуга, но никто из них не успел даже задуматься, как Сельма продолжила:  
\- Ты видел мою метку. Два дерева – это Смерть и Жизнь. Эмрис, у меня есть дар возвращать мертвых с того света, и я хочу воспользоваться им, чтобы сделать тебе подарок. Ты сможешь уйти, - Мерлин покачал головой.  
\- Сельма…  
И тут девушка начала произносить заклинание. Шары над их головами стали разгораться ярче, а в том месте, где Сельма водила ладонями, появились очертания тела. Сизая дымка словно становилась плотнее, и вскоре стало ясно, что это очертания тела. Дымка стала светиться, и слуга отвел глаза – слишком яркий свет, но когда мерцание пропало, и он повернул голову обратно…  
Мерлин обомлел – перед ним стояла Фрейя.

Артур не сразу вспомнил, кто эта девушка. Она казалась ему знакомой, но прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем он вспомнил, как они ловили черного зверя. На мгновение он решил, что девушка сумела выжить, но потом вспомнил слова рыжей колдуньи. Она мертва, по крайней мере, была. Но причем здесь Мерлин? Он даже её не знал. Неужели…  
Артур похолодел от мысли о том, что Мерлин мог быть знаком с этим чудовищем.  
\- Фрейя, - голос слуги был каким-то надломленным. Пендрагон внимательно вгляделся в слугу, и выражение лица колдуна обескуражило его. Мерлин слабо улыбался, но даже это не могло скрыть его грусть.  
Фрейя слегка кивнула головой и подошла ближе:  
\- Мерлин.   
Она говорила тихо и спокойно, печально улыбаясь уголками губ.  
\- Так странно быть здесь, - Мерлин еле слышно фыркнул и кивнул, не отрывая от неё глаз:  
\- Да, странно. Я не думал когда-то еще увидеть тебя.  
Они замерли на миг. А потом Мерлин кинулся к ней, обнимая и смеясь вместе с Фрейей, стискивая в своих объятиях так крепко, так отчаянно, что Артуру невольно захотелось отвернуться – это было что-то глубоко личное. В то же время он ощутил какое-то тягучее ощущение в груди, и стало неприятно при взгляде на эту девушку, робко смеющуюся вместе с его слугой. Мерлин, похоже, пытался сдерживаться, но Артур заметил, как подозрительно блестят его глаза: теперь они стояли близко к тому дереву, возле которого прятался Пендрагон.  
Слуга уткнулся в плечо девушке и что-то прошептал. Фрейя перестала улыбаться, однако руку со спины мага не убрала, а ее лицо приобрело грустное выражение.  
\- Мерлин, не надо. Ты не виноват в том, что произошло.  
Мерлин отступил и посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Мне все время кажется, что я мог спасти тебя. Мог помочь тебе, вылечить рану.  
Артур сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Его слуга хотел спасти её. Король пытался заставить себя ощутить омерзение или что-то, что могло заставить его не чувствовать эту вину, сожаление. Мерлин был жалок. Маги не могут быть жалкими, они приносят зло, и, видимо, этот лопоухий колдун решил просто поиздеваться над Пендрагоном, развенчивая все предрассудки, которые так усиленно вдалбливал ему отец.  
Она покачала головой:  
\- Это уже не имеет значения. У тебя другая судьба, Мерлин. Я счастлива, что встретила тебя.  
Она мягко коснулась его щеки ладонью и произнесла уже тише:  
\- Я счастлива, что была любимой кем-то. Спасибо.   
Мерлин взял её лицо в свои ладони и чуть наклонился. Его губы осторожно коснулись её губ, едва задевая, и он быстро отстранился, прислоняясь щекой к щеке. Фрейя прикрыла глаза и тихо произнесла слова, так тихо, что Артур еле услышал её.

«Отпусти меня».

Он видел колебания Мерлина; как тот отошел на шаг и отчаянно рассматривал её, будто стараясь запомнить все, что видел перед собой. Он скользил взглядом по её лицу, и Пендрагон ясно ощущал его смятение, отчаяние…  
А потом что-то изменилось – и Мерлин выпрямился, решительно вытягивая руку и касаясь ладонью ее руки. Фрейя чуть улыбнулась:  
\- Мерлин. Если бы я выжила в ту ночь, я бы ушла вместе с тобой.  
И это прозвучало так, словно было командой к чему-то – слуга крепче сжал ее ладонь и улыбнулся, уверенно отвечая:  
\- Я знаю.  
А затем вдруг пошел снег. Артур изумленно наблюдал, как крупные снежинки падают на поляну, стремительно покрывая траву белоснежным одеянием. Фрейя растворялась, исчезала, таяла, рассеиваясь в воздухе, но Мерлин не отпускал её руки до самого конца. И хотя его улыбка потускнела, в нем не было сомнений.  
Он поступил правильно. 

***

\- Я могла вернуть её тебе, - возмущенно воскликнула Сельма, уставившись на Эмриса. – Ты мог быть с ней!  
Слуга помрачнел:  
\- Тебе не стоило этого делать. Твой дар опасен.  
Колдунья замерла, а затем громко сказала:  
\- Опасен? Какая опасность! Я возвращаю тех, кто умер! Возвращаю утерянных близких…  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
Снег уже скапливался в сугробы, и Артур ощутил, что начал замерзать. Он заметил, что у Мерлина тоже посинели губы, но тот либо не чувствовал холода, либо делал вид, что его нет.  
\- Твой дар не дан просто так. Он требует что-то взамен. Ты возвращаешь душу, но отдаешь взамен нечто равноценное. Ты забираешь другого человека. Это Древняя Религия, она всегда требует платы.  
Он умолк, продолжая смотреть на Сельму.   
\- Разве ты не любишь её? Даже если и все так, как ты говоришь, то все равно – разве ты не хочешь быть с ней?  
Мерлин сжал губы и отвел глаза.  
\- Фрейя ушла. Её больше нет, - он повернулся и увидел, что Сельма разглядывает его с каким-то недоверием.  
\- Ты любишь Артура, - ошарашенно выдохнула она. – Ты его любишь. Я поняла. То, как ты на него смотришь…  
\- Уходи, - Мерлин, казалось, превратился в старика. Его плечи слегка сгорбились, и он стал похож на изможденного, очень усталого человека, словно все его жизненные потрясения разом отразились на лице. – Пожалуйста, уходи.  
Но девушка не сдавалась:  
\- Он не поймет тебя, Эмрис! Зачем ты отказываешься? Я предлагаю тебе то, что никто больше не сумеет дать тебе!  
\- Ты убиваешь других! – Мерлин вскинулся и сжал кулаки. – У них тоже семья, близкие им люди!   
\- Они уже при смерти, Эмрис. Им уже нельзя помочь, я избавляю их от мучений.  
\- Те, кто погиб, уже прошли свой путь. У них такая судьба, и ты не вправе менять её.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - она мотнула головой. – Ты сам себя ломаешь. Великий маг с великой судьбой, загнавший себя под законы короля, у которого вся голова забита предрассудками отца.   
\- Уходи! Я прошу тебя, уходи, - Мерлин беспомощно уставился на собственные ботинки, изрядно припорошенные снегом, и Артуру до безумия сильно захотелось подойти к нему и как-то подбодрить.  
Сельма тоже вдруг растеряла свой пыл и умолкла.   
Маг не шевелился, однако король заметил мелкую дрожь, периодически охватывавшую тело слуги.   
\- Но ты тоже убивал, Эмрис.  
\- И взамен спасал десятки людей, - снег прекратился. – Но у меня не было выбора. А у тебя он есть.  
Девушка медленно выдохнула, разочарованно глядя на слугу. В ее глазах была обида.  
\- Мне пора идти.   
Он не ответил, и Сельма, молча накинув на плечо сумку, повернулась к тропинке, ведущей вглубь леса.  
\- Прощай…Мерлин.

До тех пор, пока она не скрылась за деревьями, и шары не померкли окончательно, Мерлин так и не поднял головы.

***  
Откровенно говоря, Эмрис сейчас предпочел бы остаться в лесу, прижаться к какому-нибудь дереву и скатиться вниз. Потом, может быть, он даже поплакал бы немного. Наверное.  
Но все было покрыто снегом, и он замерз, стоя на поляне, поэтому, постояв пару минут и собравшись с мыслями, Мерлин направился к замку, поджимая чуть посиневшие губы и мелко дрожа – естественно, ни о каком плаще в летнюю ночь он даже и не подумал. Где-то позади иногда похрустывал снег, но слуга этого не замечал.

Сельма слишком сильно верила в то, что поступала правильно. Не думая о цене, она возвращала тех, кто уже закончил свой путь. Она полагала, что все должны быть счастливы, и счастливы именно так, как она представляет себе это. Но Мерлину уже было хорошо. Ему не нужно было быть постоянно радостным, чтобы ощущать тот уют, что давала ему дружба с Артуром. Да, он терял своих близких, да, он лгал, и пускай это было больно и противно, но он бы не ушел. Он бы не оставил Артура.  
Фрейя была словно ударом поддых, хотя он все-таки смог перебороть даже это. Фрейя понимала его и не осуждала, даже наоборот, подталкивала вперед. Только куда, вперед? Теперь маг не знал. Слова Сельмы будто отпечатались в памяти, и он засомневался – сможет ли Артур когда-нибудь понять его? Что магия не может быть только плохой, что он не хотел лгать?  
\- С какой силой мне нужно топать, Мерлин, чтобы ты, наконец, меня заметил? В отличие от тебя, я не способен распугать весь лес одним своим присутствием.  
Слуга неестественно выпрямился и замер. Затем он медленно повернулся и как-то глухо произнес:  
\- Артур?  
\- Нет, Мерлин, - язвительно ответил Пендрагон, - это вон тот куст слева хочет с тобой побеседовать. Вот скажи мне – какой из тебя «великий волшебник», когда ты замечаешь слежку только в том случае, если твой преследователь – слон?  
\- Ты знаешь, - пробормотал Эмрис.  
\- Да, Мерлин, я знаю, и мне хочет спросить тебя – какого черта? Ты четыре года лгал мне! Мы же вроде как были друзьями, - прищурился он, внимательно смотря в глаза слуги.  
\- Ты хочешь узнать, почему я лгал? – вскинулся Мерлин и сделал один шаг вперед. – Я потерял своего друга, Фрейю и отца! И я не хотел потерять еще и тебя! Ты думаешь, это так здорово – быть волшебником с самого рождения? Я родился таким, и это никогда не изменится. А как часто магов в Камелоте отпускают на свободу?  
Артур напряженно следил за тем, как Мерлин в порыве эмоций чуть ли не размахивает руками:  
\- И, поверь, прятаться далеко не приятное занятие. Я не хотел тебе лгать, - он опустил руки и стал говорить тише, с какой-то ноткой жалобности и сожаления в голосе, - но разве у меня был выбор? Сначала был твой отец. Потом…потом Моргана и твой дядя. Я не хотел заставлять тебя выбирать. Прости.  
Артур молчал, продолжая разглядывать его. Эмрис ждал, чувствуя, как холодеют руки – он нервничал. Снег вокруг понемногу таял, и в голову магу пришла неожиданная мысль о том, что если они проторчат здесь еще пару минут, пробираться придется через болото из грязи.   
Да уж, это очень важный момент в его ситуации. От этого захотелось смеяться, но стоило снова подумать о том, что Артур вполне может выгнать его из Камелота навсегда, как желание рассмеяться стремительно исчезло.  
Неожиданно Артур резко выдохнул и взъерошил волосы:  
\- Неделя.  
Мерлин непонимающе моргнул и уставился на него:  
\- Что?  
Король недовольно скривился и пояснил:  
\- Неделю ты не попадаешься мне на глаза.  
Мерлин еле заметно кивнул и повернулся, чтобы пойти по тропе. Через несколько секунд Артур уже шел рядом с ним, впрочем, не слишком близко.  
\- А потом ты приходишь ко мне и рассказываешь всё. И мы обсудим то, что сказала рыжая ведьма, потому как если она была права, то я _тоже_.  
Мерлин удивленно приподнял брови:  
\- Ты тоже – что?  
\- А вот это ты и должен понять за неделю, - и Пендрагон прошел вперед, больше не оглядываясь. 

*** 

То, что имел в виду Артур, Мерлин осознал только когда услышал слова Гаюса о том, что ему следует быть осторожнее в использовании магии – Артур и так смотрит на него почти постоянно…

Неделю они так и не продержались.

End


End file.
